


long live the king

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark!Bilbo, Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: They say he was kind, once.





	long live the king

_They say he was kind, once._

_Once,_ they whisper _, Consort Bilbo was beloved amongst all, dwarves and humans and elves, among fellow royalty and commoners._

_But something twisted him, took his kind Hobbit heart and broke it into pieces._

_His husband, the King Thorin, was helpless to stop him, and so joined him, leading their nephews and the Company to follow in his footsteps._

_They say that he didn't always drape himself in gold and jewels, that he didn't always have the ring that shone on the chain around his neck._

_But those that say so are always brought to justice in front of the kings-dragged in bloody by at least one of the Princes-sometimes both Fíli and Kíli, sons of Víli and Dís (who died in a mineshaft accident after arriving and attempting to pull her brother's ear to herself, though none admit it was anything more than an accident), sometimes all three Princes, Frodo son of Drogo with his brother-cousins._

_But every year, those voices quieten._

_Soon, the voices will end._

_The only power left will be the royal family._

_Long Live The King._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Finals are coming up-I was waiting for a tutor and this story just flowed out.  
> As always, my tumblr is iwillstaywiththemforever.  
> Downloads are fine, but please don't repost this work anywhere else without my permission!  
> Bye guys! ;)


End file.
